Before The Rainbow
by Moonglo
Summary: Ever wonder where the Color Kids came from?
1. Buddy's Beginnings

# Title: Before The Rainbow

Author: Wedge ;p

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Hallmark/Mattel does.I'm just using them for a little while.

Archive: As long as my name is attached and you let me know about it!

## Feedback: PLEASE!!![wedgehut@hotmail.com][1]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

### Chapter One- Buddy's Beginnings

Buddy watched the puck coming towards him, but he wasn't going to move.He was the best goalie in Rainbowland, and today was the championship.If the Spectrian team won again…..well, they won't.Buddy had blocked 20 out of the 22 shots at his goal, and there was no way that this last shot was going in.The puck was passed back and forth, and although Indigo tried she couldn't get it away from them.The Spectrian shot the puck with all his strength right at Buddy, and knocked the blue color kid out cold.The Rainbowland team won 3 to 2.

"Xavier, it's time for dinner!" his mom called from the backdoor.The boy, Xavier, was too busy building a new fort to reply to his mom's call.

_"Xavier, now!!And get your sister, too!"His mom went back into the house.The small boy sighed and abandoned his fort.Glancing around the yard, he spotted Myriam playing with her dolls in the field.He walked over to her and reached for her hand.The little girl looked up and smiled at her big brother._

_"Let's go Myrie, dinner time.", Xavier he signed to her.Myriam took his hand and walked inside._

"Buddy?Can you hear me?"He had a bad headache, and he didn't want to open his eyes.He groaned and rubbed his head.What a weird dream.

"Buddy, are you alright?"That was Patty's voice, Buddy opened his eyes then.Patty's face broke out into a huge grin.He decided it was worth opening his eyes to see that.Canary jumped in, then, to perform her doctoral duties.All he needed was a bandage on his head, and he was fine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Canary was done, the Rainbowland Hockey team headed to the after-game party to celebrate their victory.Patty noticed that Buddy was more reserved than usual during the party, and she was worried about his head injury.

"Hey Buddy, great game.You were an awesome goalie!" Patty giggled.

"Thanks Patty, but the whole team was doing great.We really worked hard this year."Buddy said, then was silent again.They sat quietly for another minute until Patty spoke up again.

"Are you feeling alright?You seem kinda off in the distance."Buddy sighed, and forced a smile.

"I'm alright.Just a little sleepy.I had the weirdest dream, though.It was almost familiar, but…..I don't know."He looked at Patty and smiled again."I'll be alright, you go enjoy the party."Patty squeezed his hand and stood up.

"Ok, then.I'll see you later.If you want to talk, you know where I am."She winked and smiled at him once more before she rejoined the party.Buddy smiled at her back as she left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The party wound down as it began to get dark.The Spectrians left to go home and the Kids headed off to bed.As he brushed his teeth, Buddy looked at the bump on his forehead.It was going to be ugly in the morning.He rinsed his mouth, changed into his pj's, and crawled into bed.Buddy quickly slipped into a deep sleep.

_Xavier headed to the rock caves near his house.The caves were very big, and went back pretty far.He'd only recently been allowed to venture here on his own, usually he came with one of his parents.Xavier heard the voice of his best friend inside and called to him._

_"Bo!Hey, it's me!" he yelled into the cave.Bo yelled back to him to come inside._

_"We found something!" Bo yelled to Xavier.Xavier went over to the boys, and took a look at what they found.It was a crystal, and was a darker gray color.Kinda like the color of the sky and water.Xavier was strangely drawn to it, almost hypnotized by it.Xavier reached out and took a piece in his hand.Suddenly, the crystal turned a blinding color.It seemed to glow in Xavier's hand.The shade was one that the boys had never seen before.Xavier gasped and dropped it.The crystal broke on the hard ground, but the strange shade seemed to stick to the rocks on the ground.The other boys looked at Xavier and stepped away from him.They seemed afraid of him._

_"What?" he asked them._

_"You got some of it stuck on you!Stay away before you get some on us!" one boy told him.Xavier looked at his clothing and body, but didn't see anything._

_"Where?I don't see anything." He told them, "What are you talking about?"_

"Your eyes, they look just like the rocks." Bo told him.Bending over a puddle, he looked at his eyes.It was true, they shined of the new, vibrant color.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buddy sat up in bed breathing heavily.He remembered!

To Be Continued…..

   [1]: mailto:wedgehut@hotmail.com



	2. Patty's Past

# Title: Before the Rainbow

See chapter one for disclaimer.

# *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

# Chapter Two- Patty's Past

Buddy lay on his back staring at the ceiling.How could he have forgotten about his past?The knock he got on his head from the hockey puck had brought it all back to him, and now he couldn't stop thinking about it.Buddy decided to take a walk to clear his head.He quietly shut the door to his room and walked barefoot down the hallway.In the main hall, he was surprised to find Patty.She was asleep on her console.She was dressed in her pajamas, and her hair was out of her usual pigtails, so he figured she was woken up for a color emergency of some kind.He tried to sneak around her and out the door without waking her up, but it didn't work.

"Buddy?Where are you going?" Patty asked.He shrugged and faked a smile.

"I thought I'd take a walk around, I couldn't sleep."Patty stared at him, disbelievingly.She could tell that something was wrong with her friend.

"You want some company?" she offered.Buddy was about to say no, but decided that Patty might help him out.So, he let her come along.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Patty could tell something was wrong with Buddy.They walked in silence for about 20 minutes before she asked him about it.Buddy sighed.

"Remember my mishap yesterday?" Patty nodded."Well, it sorta brought back memories from my past.Most of it is still fuzzy, but at least I remember now."

"Your past?" Patty asked trying to get him to talk more about it.

"My life before Rainbowland." Buddy told her.Patty stopped walking.She never thought there was a time before Rainbowland.

"What are you talking about, Buddy?"He couldn't bring himself to look at her, but he told her what he could recall about his story.Patty was speechless.Buddy was officially going crazy; it must have been the knock to the head.

"Before I discovered the color blue, the world was black and white.All sorts of different shades, but no color.No one really noticed, because it had always been like that." Buddy stopped and looked at her."Anything ring a bell?"

_"Lookit Lali!""She's got some kind of disease.""FREAK!!"_

_ _

"Patty?" Buddy asked.He was worried; she had just stopped talking and had gone blank.

*What was that?It seemed…no, it couldn't be*, Patty thought to herself.

"Patty!What's wrong?"Buddy tried again.She blinked and looked at him, tears coming to her eyes.

"Buddy, I remember."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My name used to be Lali.I think my mom died when I was really young, because I don't remember her at all.I remember my dad, though.He was the greatest."Patty paused and looked at Buddy.

"I don't remember when I found green.But I do remember everyone's reactions; they all treated me different.The color crystal had reacted so much when I touched it that my hair and eyes turned green.People weren't used to that, and freaked out when they saw me."Patty started to cry, so Buddy pulled her into a hug.She cried into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"It's alright Patty, it's over now." Buddy said, trying to calm her down.

"Why didn't I remember my dad?" she asked.Buddy kissed the top of her head, and then laid his head on hers.

"I don't know.I doubt any of the Kids remember anything of their past."After Patty calmed down, Buddy pulled out of the hug and grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he said, "let's go inside.We both need to get some sleep."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Patty found Violet in the library.She was reading up on some new theory, or something like that.Patty didn't fully understand what Violet said most of the time.

"Violet?" Patty asked as she walked up to her."Can I ask you a question?"Violet looked up from her book and smiled.

"Of course, Patty.What do you need help with?"Patty took a deep breath and looked down at her boots.

"Do you know where all the Kids come from?"When Violet didn't answer, Patty looked up again.Violet had become very pale, and nervous.

"Patty…" Violet started, but was cut off.

"What makes you think that you were ever from anywhere but Rainbowland, Patty?" Rainbow said, as she entered the library with Buddy behind her.

"Well, I've been having these memories, and…"

"That's nonsense Patty.Buddy just asked me the same question and I'll tell you what I told him.You are a color, so you have always been, and will always be a part of Rainbowland."Rainbow put her hands on her hips for emphasis.Patty looked at Buddy for help, but he just shoved his hands in his pockets and lowered his eyes.

"Um…Rainbow.That's not exactly true."All three turned to look at Violet.

"What part?" Rainbow raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Violet got extremely nervous, and began to fidget.Why did they have to remember?She could have just as well kept this to herself.

"I had gotten curious about my own past, and how we had become the Color Kids.So, I looked into Rainbowland's history but it didn't go back that far.However, Spectra's did."She paused and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Spectra was discovered under many layers of rock, and when it was fully uncovered the chosen keepers of the colors were found.Orin told me that he had heard about children that could create new shades of light so he sought out to find them.After the seven of us were found, Orin brought us to Spectra and our powers combined activated the crystal planet.Then we became the Color Kids."Patty suddenly got furious.

"Why didn't you tell us?If you knew about this, didn't you think that the rest of us would have liked to know?!?"Patty screamed.

"I wanted to tell you, but it wouldn't help at all.When we were taken to Spectra, all of our memories of any prior life disappeared.It was like we were reborn as the Color Kids, and had no past at all.Spectra has no history of where we are from, or who are families were."

"But, now we're beginning to remember our past," Buddy said, "What do we do now?"Rainbow spoke up, her tone much softer than before.

"We'll talk about it over dinner.Until then, I'd appreciate if the three of you kept this to yourselves."They nodded, and Rainbow left the room.


	3. Violet's Vagrancy

# Title: Before the Rainbow

See chapter one for disclaimer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

# Chapter 3- Violet's Vagrancy

Violet stared at her hands.She couldn't look at them.She didn't move until Rainbow, Buddy, and Patty were out of the room.She didn't want to tell them, but she had no choice.Violet remembered her own past, and hated it.She didn't want to ever think of the past again.She sighed and stood up.She couldn't think anymore, so she put her theorem work away and walked back to her room.

Violet sat down on her bed.Kitty Brite was warming herself in the sunbeam on the bed, but woke up when it shook.Violet pet her and stared out of her star-shaped window into the courtyard.The Color Kids were enjoying the afternoon, all except her.They never missed her in their games.*I guess not much changes.No matter where you go,* she thought as a tear slipped down her cheek.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sorry kid, there's no bed available tonight.If you want to, you can stay in the lounge."Amita shook her head no, and left the shelter.It was the third one, and they all had the same answer.No room.She shivered against the wind as she walked to her only "home".The library always kept their back door open for her, Miss. Hall liked her.Amita had taken refuge in the cold building many times.She felt so comfortable with the books, and she read them as much as she could.She had read most of the books there, but new ones came in every month.

Amita had been on her own for only six months now, but it seemed like forever.She was driven from the only life she had known, all because she looked different.Amita tightened the shawl on her head.If anyone saw her strange colored hair, well, she couldn't imagine how they'd react.She laughed at their stupidity.Amita had done research on her predicament, and although she didn't know how it happened, it was natural.It was a new color, just much brighter than one that had been before.She had named the color violet.All discoverers get to name their discoveries, why couldn't she?Amita found a place to lay in the reading area, and quickly fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Things were getting worse now.Amita tried to control it, but the new violet color was getting all over the place.There were new things being "painted" everyday.She couldn't hide forever.Amita was scared.From out in the street she heard a voice asking assistance from anyone who passed by him.

"I'm looking for a person who can create this color.Perhaps a child?Can you help me?Sir, can you help me?"Amita peered out of the window.A small, white, fuzzy man stood on the corner pleading with the people around him.He was holding flowers that were the same violet color as Amita's hair.She gasped.The little man was talking about her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Knock, knock* 

Violet snapped back into the present when someone knocked on her door.Kitty Brite jumped off of her lap and ran into the closet.Violet wiped her tears away, then opened her door, it was Tickled Pink.

"Rainbow told me that dinner was in about a half hour, Violet." Pink tilted her head to the side and giggled.Dinner?Was it that late already?

"Are you alright?" Pink asked.Violet smiled and told her that everything was just fine.Pink didn't believe her, but Violet had always kept to herself.Pink didn't feel it was right to pry, so she just smiled and skipped away.

Violet smiled.She was defiantly glad to have found Rainbowland.Violet left her room and headed to the dining room.She wasn't looking forward to reminding the other Kids about life before Rainbowland, she hoped they couldn't remember at all.


	4. Revelations

Title: Before the Rainbow

Title: Before the Rainbow

See chapter one for disclaimer.

Author's note: _Italicized paragraphs_ are dream sequences, the color kids are thinking or dreaming about their past lives.  This applies to the previous chapters as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4- Revelations

Violet was the last to enter the dining hall. She sat in her seat and looked around the table. All the kids were as bubbly as usual, discussing their days with each other. All except Patty and Buddy, who were sitting together silently.  Dinner was uneventful, except for Pink's scheduled milk spilling.  (For some reason, she seemed to do that at every meal.)  Canary noticed the awkwardness at the table, but didn't question it.  She feared that Patty and Rainbow had fought again.

After the plates were cleared away, Rainbow stood up at the head of the table and quieted the room.  She asked that only the Color Kids remain in the dining hall, and all the sprites cleared out.  Rainbow looked around the table.

"Kids, we've made some startling discoveries in the past few days and I want to have everyone involved.  The question of where each of you came from has been asked more than once, but none of you knew the answer.  You all seemed satisfied thinking you were created simply to maintain your respective colors."  Rainbow paused and looked at the Kids.  They didn't seem to understand where she was going with this.  Rainbow looked at Violet, but Violet looked away.  She clearly wanted no part in this.  Rainbow continued.

"Well, that may not be the case.  Buddy has mentioned regaining memories of his life before Rainbowland.  Patty, as well."  This caused a stir in the Kids and they looked over at Buddy and Patty.  Canary leaned over to Buddy.

"Is it true, Buddy?"  He nodded at her and she gasped.  Violet cringed.  She knew this was wrong, but now it couldn't be avoided.  Violet stood up and cleared her throat.  Rainbow sat down.

"It's true."  She told the Kids.  Violet repeated what she had told Buddy, Patty, and Rainbow in the library.  There were mixed reactions.  Lala was horrified, but Indigo and Canary seemed excited.  Red looked extremely worried.  Pink didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"So what you're saying," Canary asked, "is we weren't created just for our colors?  Could there be more like us?"  Violet shook her head.

"I don't know, but it's possible."  She told the yellow Kid.  Red spoke up next.

"How can we remember our pasts?" He asked.  Buddy answered him.

"I remembered when I got hit on the head, but Patty remembered when I was talking about it.  Violet says that she's known for a while now.  It depends, I guess."  Red scratched his head and went deep into thought.  Violet sat down and folded her hands on her lap.  The room grew deathly quiet.  Rainbow let everyone retire to their rooms for the night, and they left in silence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lala stood on her balcony and held her favorite teddy bear.  She had changed into her pajamas and was getting ready to climb into bed.  She let a tear escape, and it slid down her cheek.  She had a family!  Where were they, what were they like?  She had no idea how to remember that far back, but thinking about it helped a bit.  Indigo had told her, many years ago, that she believed she had a mother.  Lala had listened to her, but never believed her.  Indigo had been very insistent about it, but she eventually stopped talking about it.

"Why can't I remember?" She asked her teddy bear.  She was answered by a knock to her door.  

"Come in." She called to the visitor.  Red came in.  He was in his pajamas as well, black pj bottoms and a white shirt.  Lala smiled and dropped her bear on the bed.  He scooped her up in a hug.

"How're you doing, Lala?" Red asked as he smoothed her hair.  She sobbed into his chest.  Red kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, baby, everything will be alright.  We're in this together."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Indigo was in Canary's room, and the two were giggling like school girls.

"I can't believe it's true, Canary!"  Indigo jumped onto the bed and lifted her arms into the air.  

"I knew it!" She exclaimed.  Canary tackled her to the carpeted floor, and the two exploded into another fit of giggles.

"You've been saying that for the past hour, I think all of Rainbow Land's heard you by now!"  Canary smashed a pillow over Indigo's head as she stood up.  Indigo lay on the floor, and stared up at the ceiling.  She had known deep down inside for so long, and now she knew the truth.  She felt like she should be mad at Violet for not telling them all earlier, but she wasn't.  How could she be?  She was about to find her family!  Indigo decided to spend the night over Canary's room that night.  Canary was her best friend, and had been for hundreds of years now.  They had a bond, closer then sisters.

Canary wasn't as excited as Indigo, she was afraid that some of the Kids would want to leave Rainbow Land when they found their families.  Indigo just might be one of them, and Canary didn't want to lose her.

"Indigo?" Canary asked, "are you going to leave Rainbow Land if you find your family?"  Indigo smiled and stood up.  She walked over to her best friend and hugged her.  But she never said anything.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buddy couldn't stop thinking about everything.  He was laying on top of his bed, arms folded under his head.  He wasn't tired as all.  He tried working out, but couldn't concentrate on anything.  This was tearing him apart.  Buddy felt like he was out of control of his own life.  Tears formed in his eyes, and he tried to blink them away.  Buddy hated crying, it served no purpose in his mind.  But, his sadness overtook his willpower.  He turned and buried his face into his pillow, to muffle the sound and dry his tears.

Buddy thought about his mom and dad, and his little sister.  He wanted to find them, and find where he had come from.  But, what if he did find them.  He couldn't leave Rainbow Land!  This was his home.  His thoughts drifted to Patty.  He couldn't leave her.  Thinking about Patty calmed him down a little.  He took a deep breath and willed the tears to stop.  He decided to try to get some sleep then, and snuggled under his sheets.  Hugging his pillow, he fell asleep thinking about Patty.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rainbow and Patty sat on the roof of the Color Castle, looking up at the stars.  Rainbow tried clearing her head using a meditation technique Violet had taught her, it wasn't working.  She was tired of thinking, and just wanted to relax.  Patty looked at her and smiled.

"Wisp," Patty was the only one who called her that, "you shouldn't worry so much.  You're going to get wrinkles."  Rainbow smirked at her.

"I can't help it, worrying comes with my job."  Patty laughed.  Rainbow looked at her best friend.

"How are _you_ doing, Patty?  We haven't talked for a while."  Patty shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm alright, why?"

"What about Buddy, is he doing alright?"  Patty blushed and looked away.  Rainbow smiled, she knew something was going on between them.

"Actually, he's not taking this family thing very well.  He hasn't said much of anything, but I think it's really getting to him."  Patty looked back at Rainbow and saw her smiling.

"What?" Patty asked her.  Rainbow shook her head, but couldn't wipe the grin off of her face.

"You really like him, don't you." Rainbow finally said.

"WISP!  I…" Patty stammered, she didn't know how to respond.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone.  You know that."  Rainbow thought about making the "scout's honor" symbol with her hand, but didn't think Patty knew the Earth symbol.  Patty smiled.

"Well, Buddy and I have been friends for a long time now.  I never thought of him as anything else until about a month ago.  He took me on a surprise picnic near the falls.  He had everything fixed so nice, and made all the food himself.  He told me that I meant a lot to him, and he's never been happier in his entire life."  Patty paused and looked at her feet.

"Wisp, what if he decides he's happier with his family?  What if any of the Kids wants to leave?"  Rainbow looked around at Rainbow Land.  She knew this was where she belonged, but she knew about her past and kept in contact with her family.  The Color Kids didn't have that luxury.  Rainbow gently touched Patty's shoulder.

"If Buddy decides to go, we can't stop him.  But something tells me that he won't."  Rainbow told her friend.  There was a long pause while the two became lost in their thoughts. 

"I knew you liked him!" Rainbow told her, breaking the silence.  Patty grinned and blushed again.

"Yeah, yeah.  Just keep quiet about it."


	5. Leaving Rainbow Land

Title- Before the Rainbow  
See chapter one for disclaimer  
  
Author's note: Italicized paragraphs are dream sequences, the color kids are thinking or dreaming about their past lives.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5- Leaving Rainbow Land  
  
  
Red Butler strolled around the Red Region, checking up on the morning's production. The main red sprite, Romeo, spotted him and hurried over.  
"Good Morning, Red. The red color crystal mined yesterday will be enough to last the rest of the week, so the sprites have taken a few days off until the first day of Spring. I hope that's alright."  
Red nodded an approval. Romeo noticed that he wasn't as chipper as usual.  
"What's wrong?" Romeo asked. Red shrugged his shoulders.  
"I keep thinking about my past, well trying to. I still can't remember anything. It's been almost a week now, and everyone else has been able to remember something." Romeo gave his friend a smile.  
"Why don't you take some time off as well? Go somewhere and clear your mind, relax." Red nodded at that, and struck his fist into his palm.  
"Right! All I need is a little vacation! Are you up for a camping trip, Romeo?" The little sprite shook his head no.  
"Sorry, Red. I've got too much to do. Maybe next time, huh?" Red looked away sadly, then forced a smile.  
"Sure, next time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Canary and Indigo were enjoying the early afternoon in an open field in the Yellow Plains. They were surrounded by buttercups and daffodils in full bloom. Spring started early in Rainbow Land so that they didn't have to worry about it when Spring arrived on Earth.  
"I noticed more tension between everyone. Especially Buddy! Doesn't he seem sad to you?" Indigo asked. Canary giggled.  
"You mean, is Buddy blue?" Canary laughed at her pun. Indigo rolled her eyes, Canary could be such a ditz sometimes.  
"No, really. I heard him begging with Rainbow to let him go to Spectra." Canary leaned forward, interested.  
"Why Spectra?" Canary asked.  
"Orin was the one who found us, the first Color Kids. Violet was telling me that since then he's found many more Color Kids around the universe. Orin would be the first person to ask about our pasts." Indigo stared out at the horizon, tuning out her surroundings. "I wonder what he'd be able to tell me." Canary recognized that look in Indigo's eyes. She wanted to look for her family. Canary had hoped that this would be a phase, and everyone would grow out of it. But, she realized that with each passing day Indigo grew more and more restless. What Canary didn't know was that Indigo was already packed and ready to go, she only needed the right opportunity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that afternoon, during lunch, Rainbow began to discuss plans for Earth's Spring. Patty sat forward, taking in as much info as she could. Spring was her favorite time, there was so much green to take care of! She looked at Buddy, expecting to see the same excitement, but Buddy was hardly listening. He was absent mindedly poking at his salad with his fork while Rainbow was talking. Rainbow noticed it too, and began to get aggravated. Se purposely changed her topic to her plan for blue, but got the same response. Rainbow stopped talking and stared at him.  
"Buddy Blue, are you listening to me?" All eyes turned to him, and his cheeks turned a slight shade of red. He dropped the fork onto his plate, sat up, and smiled a weak smile.  
"Sorry, Rainbow, my thoughts drifted. I'll pay attention now." Red rolled his eyes at that.  
"That's been happening quite a lot lately, hasn't it Buddy?" Red commented to him. Patty frowned.  
"Be quiet, Red. You're not helping." She told him. Rainbow held up her hands.  
"Everyone, stop! Patty, Red, this doesn't concern you. Buddy, please try to keep your mind on your work." That said, she continued to discuss her plans. Buddy tried to pay attention, but it wasn't happening. He couldn't stay here anymore. Buddy stood up, and once again all eyes were on him.  
"Excuse me." He whispered before he quickly left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buddy threw his backpack onto his bed. He packed quickly, and changed out of his work uniform into a faded blue t-shirt and jogging pants. The faster he was ready, the faster he'd be on his way. He was going to visit Spectra. Surely Orin would have some answers for him, it was a start at the very least. He slammed his dresser, and knocked over a stack of books with the force. Something falling out a book caught his eye and he bent down to pick it up. It was Patty's four-leaf clover. He had gotten it from her for his birthday so many years ago. Buddy paused and stared at it.  
"No," he said out loud while he pocketed the pressed clover, "I have to go now." Buddy zipped up his bag and hurried down stairs. He tiptoed through the hall, trying not to make a sound. He had almost made it to the door, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Buddy cringed but he turned around. Rainbow stood there with her arms folded, and a very sour look on her face.  
"Buddy, where are you going?" she asked him. Buddy made a pathetic attempt to hide his pack, but Rainbow had already seen it. She quickly put her fists on her hips, and stared him down.  
"You're going to Spectra, aren't you?" she hissed. Buddy dropped his pack and began stammering, not knowing what to say. Rainbow began to walk towards him, but Buddy stood his ground.  
"Rainbow, I have to go. If I don't, I may never know...." Rainbow cut him off by holding her hand up. She closed her eyes in annoyance and sighed.  
"Buddy Blue, I can't let you go now. We need all the help we can get, and you know that. I promise, you will be allowed to visit Spectra as soon as we can get everything under control here." Buddy began to get mad, he couldn't understand why she was being this way.  
"There's nothing wrong here, you and the other Kids have everything under control! Please, Rainbow, I have to leave now." Rainbow's only response was a hard, cold stare. Her blue eyes were as cold as ice, and she refused to back down. The sound of the dining room door opening broke the silence. Canary, alarmed at the scene before her, stopped in the doorway. Indigo, who was following behind her, ran into her back.  
"Rainbow? Buddy? What's going on?" Canary asked. Indigo peeked over Canary's shoulder and gasped. She pushed past her best friend and ran into the room.  
"Buddy? Are you leaving? Are you going to Spectra?" Indigo excitedly asked him. Before anyone could answer, Red, Lala, Patty, and Violet walked in and overheard Indigo. Violet looked at Indigo, then at Buddy, then Rainbow.  
"Buddy's leaving?" she whispered. Rainbow turned to the other Kids, exasperated.  
"No!" she sighed, "Buddy is not leaving. No one is leaving, you are all needed here." Buddy frowned. He picked up his pack and put it on his back.  
"I am leaving, right now. There is no way you can stop me." He purposely avoided eye contact with Patty, and she knew it.   
  
Patty's eyes began to sting. Buddy was going to leave her without saying good-bye! How dare he! One tear slipped down her cheek before she could stop it. Patty turned her head and wiped the rest of them out of her eyes before she was discovered. Lala touched her shoulder and Patty looked at her.  
"You should stop this, he's only going to listen to you." Lala told her. Patty looked back at Buddy and became aware that he was in a shouting match with Red and Rainbow.  
  
"Will you listen to yourself? You're being selfish, Buddy!" Red gestured towards the other Color Kids. "Don't you think we all want to find out about our pasts? We do, but now is not the time."  
"Then when is the time, Red?" Buddy asked. Rainbow answered for him.  
"Not now." Her voice was harsh and cold. "We have a lot to do. Spring is less than a week away, and you know it's our busiest time of the year. Especially for blue!"  
"You don't need me that bad. Besides, I did overtime this winter! I worked harder than anyone." Rainbow did remember how hard he worked to get the icy ponds beautiful, but that's what made him so special. He was dedicated to his work, and never stopped until it was perfect.  
"I'm sorry, Buddy. I can't let you go. You have a duty and a responsibility as a Color Kid to color the world." Without thinking, Buddy took off his Blue Color Belt.  
"Well, then, I quit." Patty gasped, and quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. Rainbow's mouth dropped open in surprise.  
"You can't quit." Rainbow managed to get out.  
"Yes I can," Buddy replied. He looked down at his belt one last time, then back up at Rainbow. "And I just did." Buddy tossed his belt at Rainbow's feet. He paused only a moment to glance at Patty but walked out the door before she could make him change his mind.  



	6. The Search for Xavier

Title: Before the Rainbow  
See chapter one for disclaimer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 6- The Search for Xavier  
  
Buddy stormed out of the Color Castle with his pack. He was furious. How could Rainbow have tried to stop him? This was his life, HIS past!  
"Buddy, wait!" Patty called from behind him, Buddy stopped and turned around. Patty ran to him with his Color Belt in her hands.  
"What are you doing? This is crazy!" She cried. She held the belt out to him, trying to get him to take it. Buddy glared at her, and slowly turned to walk away. If anyone understood him, he was sure Patty did. But she seemed to think the same way everyone else did. Patty caught up with her friend and stood in his way.   
"Buddy, you can't leave us. Not now. Please don't leave." She was clutching his belt to her heart.  
"There's nothing you can do to convince me to stay." Patty dropped the blue belt and stared at him. Seeing the pain in her eyes he softened his tone.   
"I have to, Pat. I can't keep living like this, knowing I have a family out there with the key to my past. You understand, don't you?" When she didn't respond he grabbed her hands in his and drew her closer.  
"Please, Patty. Tell me you understand. No one else here knows me like you do, you're my best friend." Patty's eyes began to tear up again, and she refused to look at him.  
"Don't leave me, Buddy." She whispered, keeping her head down. Buddy dropped his pack and hugged her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rainbow couldn't believe what had just happened. Buddy Blue had just told her off and ran out on the Color Kids? What had happened? Rainbow slowly sat down in an empty console chair and stared ahead in shock. Canary gently touched her on the shoulder, and Rainbow looked up at her.  
"Rainbow?" Canary wrung her hands, waiting for Rainbow to say something to make everything better. Rainbow shook her head, and laid her head on the console. Indigo, who was still standing in the corner, stomped her heel hard on the floor. She couldn't keep it inside anymore. Indigo ran to her room, and grabbed the ready-made sack from her closet. With her head high, she hurried past the remaining Color Kids.  
"Indigo! Where are you going?" Red exclaimed. She turned at the door.  
"If Buddy wants to find his family, he'll need help." Indigo paused, and then walked over to the console. She placed her indigo belt gently next to Rainbow Brite, reluctantly letting go of it. Indigo ran out the door, and shut it before she changed her mind. Rainbow never looked up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buddy pulled away from the hug, and lifted Patty's head with his hand. He smiled at her, and wiped her tears away. Indigo ran up to them, out of breath. Buddy gave her a quizzical look. Indigo shrugged.  
"You're going to need all the help you can get if you really want to find them." She said nonchalantly.  
"I'm ready whenever you are." Buddy nodded, and picked up his pack. Patty's head had dropped again. Buddy saw this and quickly grabbed her hand.  
"Come with me." He pleaded with her. Patty opened her mouth to protest. She was going to say that Rainbowland needed her, and there was too much work to do. She was going to tell him how much the other Color Kids would miss her. She was going to remind him that Spring was less than a week away, and green was the most important color. She was going to say how this whole thing lacked any reason or sense. She was, until she looked into his eyes.  
  
Red was getting restless. The Color Kids were falling apart, and their leader wasn't doing anything! He decided to take control. He'd convince them to come back, or else! Red threw open the doors to the Color Castle and stormed outside, followed by Canary. Red was ahead of Canary when he suddenly stopped and stared at the ground. Canary ran to see what Red had found and secretly smiled.  
  
Lying in the dirt on the ground was Buddy's Blue Color Belt. Next to it was Patty's green one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  



End file.
